When flying aircraft, a pilot's proper eyeline is important to ensure not only sufficient visibility outside the aircraft and of the instrument panel, but also to successful execution of various flight maneuvers including landing. A critical factor in proper eyeline is seat height, which is adjustable via a height adjustment mechanism and/or the use of cushions or other props. Particularly with new pilots, it can be difficult to develop a feel for proper eyeline, and various impromptu guides (e.g., tape on the window) have been employed as eyeline sighting aids. Some commercial aircraft have permanently installed eyeline sighting devices, but virtually no one learns to fly on such aircraft and such devices are not readily adaptable for use in other aircraft. Accordingly, further improvements are possible.